


Snowman!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [68]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve and Bucky celebrate the snow by making a new friend!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Snowman!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how tiny the snowman is, Steve and Bucky are 3.75" tall, and the snowman's eyes are chive seeds. :)   
> We got about two inches of snow; apparently in New York there was 10" in Central Park!


End file.
